I'm not like the Prime's daughter
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: My spinoff of Soundwave0107's story "Combination Blue". Devastator sees only the similarities between Peaches and Tai until he actually gets to know the first of the two. read author's note. Friendship only, get your mind out of the gutter!


I'm not like the Prime's daughter

Disclaimer: Credit goes to Soundwave0107 for the idea of Devastator being around; also he owns Ninestrike (did I spell that correctly?). Don't own Transformers just Peaches, Abby and Snowball. Tai and Techno belong to Tatyana Witwicky. I also do not own Linkin Park's song "Not Alone"

It had taken a while for Peaches to get used to the idea of Devastator being around the base. She wasn't even sure she trusted him; Sideways and Wheeljack had been teaching her Cybertronian but she wasn't even sure she'd remember how to say certain things. So Sideways had volunteered to translate when his sparkmate was talking to the combiner.

It was on a Saturday afternoon when Peaches was in her orange and red robot mode, and watching Abby and Techno, who were lying down on a blanket. Snowball, Peaches' new collie, was also outside and keeping guard. When an excavator was driving towards them, the white dog started barking.

"Snowball, no!" Peaches shouted.

The small dog immediately fell silent and hid behind Peaches as Devastator seemed to be asking _What is that pet of yours doing? And why are you like the Prime's daughter?_

_I am not like Optimus Prime's daughter, even though there are a lot of similarities between her and I._ Peaches explained. _I am a Pretender but nothing like Ninestrike. I was raised as a human my whole life, never knowing my Cybertronian creators or that I was from another planet and not Earth._

Devastator was a bit confused. How could this femme who served the Prime not have previously known that she was a Cybertronian? How had she found out? And why did Sideways bond with her? He voiced these thoughts to the orange and red Autobot though did not realize how loud he actually was.

It was then that the brunette not more than a month old Abby started crying, wanting the loud sounds to stop. Peaches transformed into her human mode and picked up her adopted daughter. _Shush, you are scaring Abby. _

The only Autobot Pretender (so far) began explaining how Sideswipe had saved her life, how she had become friends with Tai, and how she had reacted when she had found out what she really was. Devastator listened intently, trying to save his questions until the end.

It was then that Sideways had walked outside and held his daughter as Peaches went to give Techno back to Tai so that he could get a bottle. Five minutes later she had returned to find her sparkmate explaining why he loved the orange and red femme.

_I knew she was the one when I first met her. She gave me a reason to change. It's not just for her that I remain neutral; it is for my daughter so that she will have a good father as well as a good mother _the silver colored mech explained as he patted Abby's head.

At that moment, Peaches began "crying" as it was called and Devastator knew why; Peaches adoptive human parents had been good to her and that didn't seem to be very common among humans in general. They had taught her everything she knew and the Pretender and her sparkmate intended to do the same when raising Abby.

_I don't want to leave her before she grows up._ Peaches explained, as she buried her face into Devastator's side. _You don't understand; you haven't been through it yourself._

"Do you want me to get Optimus or Tai?" Sideways asked the orange and red Pretender when he saw her sobbing.

"Yes." Peaches said. "And please put Abby down in our room; she's falling asleep now."

Sideways carefully picked up the small human sparkling and walked back into the base to put her down for her recharge cycle.

_Why would you need the Prime or Tai? _Devastator asked.

_Both of them have been like a father and a sister to me _Peaches answered _Optimus Prime helped me to not feel so bad about not being like his other soldiers and he told me that it's not what your alt mode and abilities are, but how you use them. My human parents' will was for him to take care of me since I don't always feel like an adult in either Cybertronian or human years._

Optimus Prime had walked outside and petted Snowball and asked Peaches what was the matter.

"I just need a hug and to get away from everything for a while." She explained, still sobbing a little bit.

"Perhaps you can go with Tai and Mikaela on a "girls' night out" as humans call it?" he asked.

"Maybe…." Peaches sighed as she started walking into the base.

_Is she going to be functioning better tomorrow? _Devastator asked.

_She is a very complicated femme and has been through a lot _the Prime explained. _She does not always act like Tai. Peach is shyer and is not as likely to blurt out random quotes from human television shows and movies. _

_She does not seem like a very good person to command; I've seen how she acts_ Devastator was once again confused.

_Peaches will be a very fine soldier one day; for now, she still has a long way to go not only with her training but learning life lessons that will benefit her in the future. _Optimus Prime explained. _She will be fine._

Devastator drove all 6 of his vehicle modes to the part of the beach where the Autobot Pretender's adopted caregivers' ashes had been spread. He was silent as he parked himself there, wondering how could anyone have an emotional connection to the Prime when he or she wasn't technically part of his "family". It was then that the dog called Snowball started sniffing all of him, familiarizing herself with her mistresses' and master's acquaintance. The combiner let her do so…

A few hours later, it was sunset and Peaches was back outside, this time alone. She was no longer crying but she was still in her human form.

"I am glad that someone's out here to appreciate this with me; Sideways is being taught how to play video games and Major Lennox has Abby." She said to Devastator, noticing him still parked there.

_Where do humans go when they're offline? _The combiner asked.

_Some believe that they go to Heaven or Hell, or at least a "better place" _Peaches was once again burying her face into the metal of one of the vehicles. _I heard this song once and my interpretation is that it's about anyone who died in some kind of disaster and they're being assured that they'll be taken care of in the afterlife or it could be about how it felt when I found Abby and Snowball. You should hear it._

_What is this song? _Devastator asked. He had heard what the humans called "music" before and didn't like it. He didn't expect this to be any different.

_It's a song called "Not Alone" and it was written about the earthquake that happened in Haiti back in January 2010. _Peaches began singing the whole song.

**I break down; fear is sinking in**

**The cold comes, racing through my skin**

**Searching for a way to get to you through the storm**

**You go, giving up your home**

**Go, leaving all you've known**

**You are not alone**

**With arms up, stretched into the sky**

**With eyes like echoes in the night**

**Hiding from the hell that you've been through**

**Silent one, you go giving up your home**

**Go, leaving all you've known**

**You are not alone**

Peaches was finishing the rest of that song mostly through tears.

Devastator thought it was very beautiful; it was sad in that it reminded him of how Cybertron had been destroyed and that Autobot and Decepticon alike had "given up their home". He found himself a few minutes later, in his robot form and giving Peaches a hug; she was close to the Prime and could not be allowed to have anything more happen to her. .. The former Decepticon combiner came to the realization that it wasn't t blood or similar programming that made Peaches consider everyone on Diego Garcia the best family she had had in her entire existence.

_You are like a brother to me. A brother that isn't annoying._ She explained to him. _You don't have to actually say "I understand" to understand what's going on; you just sit there and listen and keep me company. And serving Optimus Prime is another plus. I will never leave him or any other being on NEST base for the other side, even if they have cookies._

Devastator was more at peace; the only Pretender that served the Prime was now happy and more determined than ever to keep doing so in addition to the other duties that she had to her bonded, her sparkling, her pet and her other freinds and family that resided on thia island.

Both of them watched the sunset. Two "friends" so to speak, who were determined to serve the Prime throughout the rest of the war and whatever else was to come…..

Author's note: I have no idea how this turned out like this (sniffs) but the rest of this sort of wrote itself so to speak.


End file.
